The Legend Of Relyt
Author: Hero Of Wisdom, better known as Relyt Genre: Adventure, Action Summary: ''' '''Timeline: Era of Dawn; After Era of The Great Sea Disclaimer: Nintendo can suck it and be happy I bought the game and was inspired enough to want to write fan fiction because of it. Major Characters: Relyt, Argorok, Darvus, Ganondorf, Fairies, The Teachers, Saria, and Ilia Minior Characters:Everyone else Rating: PG13; Chapter 1-14, R; Chapter 15 'Summary: ''"Hear us now for we are all and you are ours. We the three Goddess of the golden power that is; Nayru of Knowledge, Din of Strength and Farore of Valor, must forewarn you of and impending fate. This we have no accord for fate itself has spun this web. Ready now for the great distress is Ganondorf, the thieve of all thieves, has returned from his depths in the time nether your great hero entrapped him in those fateful years ago. O' it is in another century he will be of full power once more and more so we fear he has regained his full consciousness. No longer being lacked around by a twili, we fear he is plotting with grim intentions towards the future. We are soon to act, to provide you more safety as we have done in the past. We will with what you have all been hoping for. A new beacon of light to sovereign our world to that of good fairy tale endings. She will be provided to you, a new princess of pure Hylian blood and soon, we promise this. She will guide our heroes through dark and strengthen their light. O' she will be defended now by not just one hero but three! Wait soon for just before the century is over, we will provide you your new heroes as heroes from the blood of Nayru of Wisdom, Din of Power and Farore of Courage. They shall begin their destiny to purify the world of evil when the youngest turns thirteen for they will be born chronologically for our sake. Be kind to them and love them with wholeness for we can not as they grow old. Do this and they will provide you with protection and arms. To finish this pact of three, our party will promise to give you the gift of harmony and long lives spent to the fullest. Now we are off to begin on all the oaths we made. We will be with you through sun and moon and our children as the earth..." The Chapters *Chapter 0. *Chapter 1. Birthday *Chapter 2. The Blue Adventure Begins *Chapter 3. Fight for Ordon Village *Chapter 4. The Great Deku Tree *Chapter 5. Finding Argorok *Chapter 6. The Next Hero *Chapter 7. Hyrule Field *Chapter 8. Kakariko Village Battle *Chapter 9. Darvus *Chapter 10. Goron Mines *Chapter 11. Tower Of The Gods *Chapter 12. New Intentions *Chapter 13. Trials of Wisdom *Chapter 14. Temple In The Sky *Chapter 15. Assault On Ganondorf Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13